japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Blitz Boylston
Blitz Boylston aka Nerve in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is a friend of Yusei Fudo. He, along with Tank, Rally Dawson and Nervin hang out in Yusei's underground base. He is a minor supporting character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series. Background Blitz Boylston along with his friends Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Rally Dawson, Tank and Nervin all lived together in the Satellite. Jack however left the group after having different goals with Yusei. Personality He seems to like many different kind of duel monster cards. But doesn't duel too much like his good friend Yusei. He prefers to work in a factory and to help out his friends whenever he can. Appearance He has dark tan pale skin, black eyes and brown thick eyebrows. He wears a dark blue bandanna on the top of his head. He also wears casual clothes as well. He even has a little bit of facial hair on his chin. Abilities He isn't good at dueling. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cup arc Blitz Boylston, Nervin and Tank are all first seen watching the Turbo Duel between Jack Atlas, and Hunter. Before Yusei Fudo comes in to work on his Duel Runner. Shortly afterwards, when Rally Dawson comes to give Yusei a chip for his Duel Runner, he recognizes it as a new chip, and he asks Rally where he got it from. Blitz, Tank and Nervin are later on provoked into a fight by Lenny and his male gang. Later on he, Rally, Tank and Nervin are all captured by Yliaster. They were held captive to force Yusei into entering the Fortune Cup Touranment. After Yusei made it to the finals, Jack ordered that they be released, saying Yusei wasn't going to run away. Rally and his friends are set free in a scrapyard with a monitor to watch the Fortune Cup finals. They are surprised to see Yusei is dueling Jack and that Yusei now has a criminal mark. Dark Signers arc After Yusei's Duel with Kalin Kessler, he and the others go and see Yusei to make sure he's alright, and find out by turning him over, that he sees a large metal shard impaled into his stomach. After Crow Hogan takes Yusei away to get medical treatment, Blitz, Tank, Nervin, and Rally take Yusei's practically demolished Duel Runnner out of the B.A.D area, but they run into some trouble along the way. Luckily Blister finds, and saves them. They later on go to where Yusei is being treated. When the black cloud that envelopes the satellite comes he disappears. It is later on found out from Rally that he was sacrificed to an Earthbound Immortal. After Yusei and Roman's second duel ends, he, together with most, (if not all) people from the Satellite that were sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals is resurrected. Ark Cradle arc In episode 150, he is seen cheering on for Yusei. Video Games Blitz Boylston appears in the following video games: *??? Quotes *??? Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' 'Jack Atlas' 'Crow Hogan' It's unknown how he feels about Crow. 'Rally Dawson' He gets along with him but doesn't like it when the boy steals. 'Tank' He likes to help him out with stuff. 'Nervin' He likes to help him out with stuff. 'Martha' He seems to know her. 'Blister' 'Lenny' He hates him. 'Sector Security' He hates them a lot. Trivia *He doesn't appear in the manga at all. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *Like Blister, he also has a little facial hair on his chin. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kensuke Fujita *'English' : Jamie McGonnigal all information on Blitz came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Blitz Gallery Blitz.jpg|Blitz by himself Taka.jpg|Blitz with Tank and Nervin Category:Characters Category:Males